Typically, when a user of a system desires to contact an individual though the system, the user obtains the contact information of the individual from the user's address book. However, the address book may not be sufficiently populated. For example, a client device, rarely used or newly used by the user, may not have any information in the address book. Therefore, it is difficult to efficiently communicate with the individual.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.